a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a horizontal sawing machine which is particularly suited for the cutting of steel such as L-shaped steel sections.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A band sawing machine of horizontal type in conventional use including a housing which has one end thereof pivotally connected involves a drawback from the viewpoint of structure in that, when cutting a steel material having a web portion and a flange portion or flange portions such as L-shaped steel section, the machine has one end of the housing positioned lower than its vice bed at the completion of a cutting stroke. Moreover, pressure exerted by an ordinary stock vice onto the opposing flange portions from both sides tends to cause the web portion to flex vertically, thus preventing the steel material from being cut with accuracy.